


The World We Live In

by ract46



Series: WERES AU [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece outlining the world of my WERES AU series; I may add to it to explain more about the AU as the series progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Among Us

“ _A secret society exists, and is living among all of us. They are neither people nor animals, but something in-between_.”

It spread across the globe; in newspapers, magazines and blaring out into every family home on the television sets and radios; there was no internet then. The words resonating the truth for some ‘ _they are neither people nor animals, but something in-between_ ‘, a fear for others, ‘ _living among all of us_ ‘.

Some people thought it was a hoax; then the female newscaster shifted, became the something in-between, and blew her brains out in front of the world.

People panicked.

There were riots, innocent people shot because neighbours thought they might be these monsters from the news reports. Others were worried about what these creatures might be doing to their children if they came into contact with them as teachers, doctors.

There were calls for special hunting licenses; after all with so many existing wild animals now endangered it would make more sense to allow the hunting of werewolves, far more sporting.

Then there were those that put across a more _humane_ approach. These were clearly intelligent animals capable of mimicking human social interactions. They needed the hierarchical structure of a pack, they needed someone to follow, to guide them and give meaning to day to day life. They needed to be enslaved and trained. Some people say that ‘ _You can’t tame what’s meant to be wild. It just ain’t natural_ ‘; but there is an appetite to make this work.

A pilot scheme was set up within state of Idaho. The licenses to hunt them, capture them alive and train them for sale were tightly controlled. There was outcry at the treatment of children, especially those who were bitten.

The rules were tightened; special communities were set up for the care of and training of weres that were underage for sale. There were found to be issue with the sale of Alpha werewolves too; they were too uncontrollable for sale to the general populace as slaves and pets. Another solution was found for them.

By late nineteen seventy nine the pilot scheme was declared a success; the Werewolf Enslavement Act was fast tracked, and quickly copied throughout the world.

Within the United States there are four permits given for the capture, handling, training and sale of werewolves; the companies given the permits are ‘Johnsons and Sons’, ‘Kellerman-White Enterprises’, the ‘Newman-McMahon Corporation’, and ‘Argents Supplies’.

Argents’ were known for their hunting and firearms supplies, but quickly become one of the biggest companies for the training and sale of werewolves.

All werewolves, whether born or bitten, are enslaved and sold as slave-pets. No werewolf can be transported across state lines without a permit to do so, and no werewolf can transported across international borders with permits from both countries.  
(1) Alpha werewolves are not sold to the public  
(2) The werewolf must be sixteen or over before they can be sold

To own a werewolf you need to:  
(1) pass a psychological evaluation; there are two levels, one to be permitted to own a bitten slave-pet, and one to be permitted to own a born slave-pet.  
(2) pass an exam for training, grooming, and husbandry of werewolves

No individual can own more than two slave-pets.

In nineteen eighty one due to concerns about the extreme mistreatment of werewolves by some owners, and those with permits to capture and sell werewolves, the department of Werewolf Enslavement Regulation Enforcement Services is set up.

Wild werewolves are captured trying to cross the border into Canada when it becomes the only country to reject the Werewolf Enslavement Act. There is tension along the border between the United States and Canada; with calls from the US for Canada to increase their border patrols to ensure that wild or escaped weres do not cross the border into Canada.

In early two thousand and one, as the demand for born werewolves outstrips the available supply two of the companies in the US are given permits to begin breeding programs; specifically with intent to breed more docile, obedient slave-pets. The companies are ‘Johnsons and Sons’, and ‘Argents Supplies’

In two thousand and twelve there are calls in the US to reduce the age at which werewolves can be sold from sixteen to fourteen, it is already the age at which slave-pets can be bought in Europe. It is still to be voted on; the polls are showing favourable support for the proposition.


	2. The Memo

# Kellerman-White Enterprises

##  Memo 

To: Chief Executive Officer   
From: Head of Research and Development   
cc: Audit Committee; Governance & Public Responsibility Committee   
Date: September 10, 2006   
Re: **HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL** – Long-term effects of C32H43NO9 Derivatives

### HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL 

The preliminary results of the investigation into the long term effects of the aconite derivatives used as additives to the formulation of the company’s slave-pet dry food compound are now available from the internal secure SharePoint.   
A brief history and summary of the results is given below.

### History 

Since early nineteen eighty four Kellerman-White have been producing a dry-food sold as the main food to be given to slave-pets. The dry-food was specially formulated to be nutritionally balanced for the needs of slave-pets (werewolves).   
To this food the C32H43NO9 (Aconite) derivatives have been added to calm the Lycans making them more manageable and compliant. 

Kellerman-White now makes all the brands of werewolf kibble sold, including making the kibble for the other three licensed werewolf slave-pet companies. The formula is changed slightly for each, but the aconite derivatives is only changed to be suitable for different age ranges of werewolves. Over the course of the years the specific ratio of aconite derivatives used in the formula has been amended to increase the docility and obedience of the enslaved werewolves. 

Since the introduction of the breeding program we have been studying the current formula and its long term effects on slave-pets.

### Summary of Findings 

Lycans fed exclusively on the werewolf kibble are extremely docile and suggestive. They can appear as if under heavy sedation as the body metabolizes the formula. It is recommended that the suggested feeding pattern is amended to include the larger portion of the feed prior to the slave-pets normal rest period.   
The docility and suggestibility is related to a change in the chemical balance of the brain. 

Where the slave has not fully accepted their status this change in brain chemistry is not permanent and over a period of time the docility and sedation reduce naturally. However, over a period of between eighteen and twenty four months a residual build-up of the derivatives occurs within the werewolf’s body, bonding at a cellular level. Where the slave recognizes their owner as their Alpha or Master we have found that this residue of the aconite reacts differently. The scans of the activity within the brain of the werewolves has shown that the commands given by their owner is routed differently and werewolf becomes permanently submissive to their Master.   
Separating these werewolves from the owner that they recognized as their Alpha or Master caused the slave-pet to become withdrawn, often refusing food. In extreme cases the slave would need to be force-fed to ensure that they were receiving the required minimum intake to remain physically healthy. This withdrawn state would remain until another owner was found that the werewolf accepted as their Alpha or Master. 

There was no discernible difference between bitten or born wolves, nor was there a difference found in the results between pack betas and deltas or omega betas and deltas. 

With Alphas however, the aconite derivatives does not cause them to become more docile. Instead extended exposure to the formula creates and imbalance in their brain chemistry that causes the alpha werewolf to become violently unstable. 

The addition of the WERES supplements to the feed as shown no impact to the effects of the aconite derivatives. 

With born slave-pets raised within the specialized facilities being exclusively given the kibble in place of any other foods we recommend that the proposition is put to the WERES that classification of slave-pets should be re-assigned from born and bitten wolves to domesticated and wild wolves. Those slave-pets raised within the facilities will through the use of the kibble feed and training they receive be more obedient and domesticated than slave-pets that are newly bitten or born in the wild. 

_The contents of this memo and the reported findings that it relates to should not be discussed outside the recipients of the memo and report, except through the Legal Directors of the Governance & Public Responsibility Committee. _


	3. Efficient Use of Alphas

“Here are the Newman-McMahon Corporation we pride ourselves on the diverse nature of the operations; from our battle training techniques, to our weapons research, to our medical applications research. _Everything we do is aimed at_ ** _improving the quality of human life_ and making it _safer from non-human threats_** ,” the voice from the large TV screen on the wall intones.

Ms Morrell leaves the latest new-starts to watch the rest of the video on their own; the induction will take around sixty minutes, enough time for her to check in on some of those _diverse operations_.

Once in her office she switches her monitor to the ‘ _Weapons and Combat Training Section_ ‘.

** Ennis **

She watches as the large naked alpha stalks around the training ground after the six marines. They have each been fitted with one of NMC new prototypes, the small sub-dermal implant should give them a boost of strength and stamina. The effects are expected to make each of them capable of handling a beta werewolf on their own in unarmed combat, and the implant should last up to forty-eight hours.

It unfortunately doesn’t give you intelligence or ability. Two of the marines are taken out by the alpha before the other four even engage him. One has her neck snapped like a twig and the other has his throat ripped out as Ennis sinks his fangs in and tears.

By the time the remaining marines have subdued the alpha one has a broken back, one a fractured rib and smashed tibia, and another a broken arm.

Still, the readings from the transmitter in implants looks promising, a few more tweaks and tests and this may be ready for production and delivery to the military.

Switching to the ‘ _Medical Application Section_ ‘ she checks on two of the other projects.

** Kali **

Kali was pregnant with a litter of six cubs when her womb was removed. The embryos were preserved for use in other projects. The stems cells from the amniotic fluid are extremely useful. However, the project today will be the reinsertion of one of the embryos into her newly regrown womb. This will check the viability of the new womb.

The extent of the Lycan healing process, its ability to regrow tissue and repair damage is proving to be quite remarkable, and that of the alphas in particular is astounding.

It is that above all else that one of the most profitable endeavours of the company is founded on. The harvesting of organs for transplant.

** Deucalion **

He was one of the first alphas that the company acquired.

There was a mishap a little over seventeen years ago. Deucalion has just become an alpha and they were testing some new formulation to try and create their own dry food, to create something that could be fed to alphas without the highly aggressive side-effects that the KWE food produces. It didn’t work.

He escaped and was eventually caught after attacking a pregnant woman in Beacon Hills.

When he was returned he killed three of the alphas housed in the same complex as him. The kibble project was shelved, the results were promising.

Unfortunately the next project that he was used to test resulted in him losing his sight. The aconite derivative in the spray damaging the optic nerves beyond even an alpha werewolf’s ability to heal. That spray is now in production, though only sold to law enforcement and military clients. The effects, while no-longer permanently blinding a Lycan, are far too strong to be allowed in civilian hands.

Deucalion is now kept sedated, and is only used for organ donations. Currently one of his kidneys is re-growing, having been removed and treated for transplant to human patient. Without the cleansing of the organ there is a small chance that the patient receiving the organ would contract the lycanthropy. And no-one would want that to happen.

Between the stem cell research and the harvesting of leukocytes, and organs, from the alphas so many previously deadly and incurable diseases are now treatable. Extending and improving the life of humans everywhere. All thanks to the Newman-McMahon Corporation.

\------

He walks into her office, the tags on his collar clinking as he kneels at her feet.

“Do you have the results?” she asks him without looking down. He turns his eyes and looks up at her, keeping his head bowed, one eyebrow arched. He wouldn’t dare sass her.

“You may use your words, Peter,” she says looking down on him.

“Thank you Mistress,” Peter replies, his beta blue eyes shining at her, “it makes it so much easier to answer you.” Okay maybe he would.

“The results?” her voice edged with a tinge of steel.

“The delta is in heat,” Peter keeps his tone even, the delta he’s talking about is his nephew and he knows he was supposed to see the name, knows that it is test of his training and obedience, “and the WERES test of his owner’s blood shows that he is human, that Deucalion’s attack on his mother while carrying him did not affect the embryo.”

Ms Morrell turns back to her screen, wondering as she does how to get her hands on a sample of the boy’s blood and have her own tests carried out.


	4. WERES

** For Immediate Release: Updated Briefing for new staff within WERES (North America) **

Werewolf Enslavement Regulation Enforcement Services; the department was formed in nineteen eight-one as a branch of the Department of State. That changed when it began to advise other governments around the world on the implementation and enforcement of the ‘ _Werewolf Enslavement Act_ ’ or ‘ _Werewolf Enslavement Bill_ ’; **_WEB_** as it is most commonly referred to.

The department was outsourced to the private sector and the WERES Advisory Committee was formed that reported directly to the Office of the Chief of Staff.

To meet the global demand for its assistance the private sector companies that provided their services to WERES incorporated; WERES Inc. was formed. Within a year it was clear that the company had to expand.

WERES (North America) was the parent corporation that by the end of the nineteen eighties had spawned:

  * WERES (Africa)
  * WERES (Asia Pacific)
  * WERES (Europe)
  * WERES (Middle East)
  * WERES (South and Latin America)



WERES (CIS), covering Eastern Europe and the Russian Federation, was the last company to be formed, after the break-up of the former Soviet Union and formation of the Commonwealth of Independent States.

In each region WERES is its own autonomous company, each separate from the others and independent of any government. Your regional WERES Corporation exists to guide governments on the enforcement of Werewolf Enslavement, and to advise companies and private citizens ensuring the well-being and humane treatment of the Lycan race.

There have been reports recently from WERES (AP) and WERES (SLA) that there may be more than one Lycan race. This is has led to discussions within those regions for the replacement of the _Werewolf Enslavement Bill_ with a new broader _Lycan Enslavement Act_.

This has caused some tension with WERES (AP) with the offices within Australia reportedly being disinclined to expand or replace the existing Werewolf Enslavement law with the broader Lycan Enslavement proposed by WERES (AP) board of directors.

There is less interest of the reports from WERES (AP) and WERES (SLA) than expected from within the European region. Recently the northern countries within the region have repealed the Werewolf Enslavement laws; Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Iceland, joining Canada as countries were the Lycan race has equality with humans. This is leading to speculation that Australia may be another country about to vote on the repeal of the enslavement of werewolves.

WERES (NA) Advisory Committee is taking a keen interest these global matters and is already taking steps to halt the recidivist actions from spreading; and to help restore order to the regions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caste System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549025) by [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony)




End file.
